Pick A Date
by 13SapphireStars13
Summary: Dan knew he shouldn't have asked Blair to help plan his wedding, but honestly as much as she scares him, without her the wedding probably wouldn't get planned. At least this time she only yelled about the date and venue. And, Dan got to kiss Nate which is always a plus (Cross posted on AO3)


"DANIEL!" Blair as she and Serena enter Dan and Nate's apartment.

Dan looked up from where he was reading on the couch with Nate. He looked like a gazelle ready to sprint away at a moment's notice. Nate would have laughed if he wasn't trying to get out of Blair's warpath and into the safety of the kitchen. Dan grabbed Nate before he could even stand up.

"Don't you dare." Dan said desperately as his fiancé wrangled his way away from him.

"Every man for themselves babe." Nate smirked as he hightailed it out the room just as Blair burst in, her arms full of catalogues, tablecloth samples, and flower arrangement albums.

Dan tried not to jump when Blair dumped everything onto the coffee table in front of him, but he failed, horribly.

"How do you not have a venue picked out already?" Blair raged as she spread everything around the table. Dan saw Serena walk into the kitchen, and he tried to send her mental signals begging for help.

"We were waiting to see if we wanted a Spring or an Autumn wedding." Dan knew he'd said the wrong thing as soon as Blair's cold eyes turned to him.

"You don't have a date picked out?" Dan was wondering what his tombstone would say as Blair stared at him. _Death by cold glare_ , maybe, or perhaps _Abandoned by Fiancé and Friend to die_. Yes, that would work.

"Um, I mean, I- uh." Dan was trying to figure out how to get out of this without giving her anymore details of how unprepared for his wedding he was. "No?"

"Looks like that's our first task." Blair said, her tone simple, but her voice steely.

"I think Nate had some ideas about that. He was just telling me about this lovely rooftop venue he'd seen." Dan knew Nate was going to kill him for this, but Nate was the lesser of two evils. "I'll go get him."

Dan tried not to sprint into the kitchen, but he isn't sure he succeeded. He tried to smile at Nate as he walked into the kitchen, but it didn't work.

"Nate, my love, light of my life, babe." Dan tried to sweet-talk his fiancé as he pulled him away from the counter.

"Dan…" Nate said, voice was one of deep suspicion before Dan kissed him, cutting him before he could say anything else. Nate kissed him back, undoubtedly confused at the turn of events. Dan continued to kiss him as he backed to two of them out of the kitchen. Nate seemed to have forgotten about Serena and Blair as he deepened their kisses, holding Dan's cheeks, or he didn't care.

Dan pushed Nate against the back of the couch as he broke their make out session. Nate's eyes were unfocused, his lips red, and Dan felt a tiny bit of remorse about what he was about to do since Nate would no doubt be angry at him for the rest of the day.

Dan pretended to lean in for another kiss, his hands coming up to press lightly against Nate's chest. Instead Dan pushed Nate over the edge of the couch to land on the couch next to a patiently waiting Blair.

Nate yelped as he fell backwards, and Blair rolled her eyes as Dan turned around and rushed away.

"God dammit Humphrey!" Nate yelled after him. Dan smiled as he picked up Nate's abandoned coffee mug and took a sip of it.

Serena rolled her eyes at him as she began to tell him about the cute dress she'd seen whilst shopping with Blair that morning.

Nearly forty-five minutes later Blair and Serena left with Dan and Nate's choices for flowers, possible table arrangements, and the beginning of the guest list.

Dan laid down on the couch trailing kisses up and down Nate's neck as the other man resolutely ignored him.

"Nate," Dan said, get a quick glance from the other man before he turned back to his phone. "You abandoned me with her first! Fair is fair Archibald!"

Nate sighed and looked at Dan. Dan smiled up at him as pushed himself up to kiss Nate on the lips. Nate growled at him softly when Dan pulled away after a single kiss.

"If you want to we can continue what we started earlier." Dan settled himself on Nate's lap as the other man sat up. "I promise this time I won't push you over the couch."

Nate pulled Dan to him, pressing their lips together.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dan murmured against Nate's lips as they continued to kiss, and Nate pushed Dan's shirt up.


End file.
